This invention relates to a process for converting lower monoolefins to higher hydrocarbons which are useful as liquid fuels.
The oligomerization of gaseous monoolefins so as to form gasoline-type hydrocarbons is known and has been disclosed in the patent literature, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,719. However, there is an ever present need to develop new oligomerization processes employing more effective and/or less expensive catalyst compositions